tmmfandomcom-20200213-history
We Can't Stop
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" colspan="2" | Season }, Episode } |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Air date | } |- ! Written by | } |- ! Directed by | } |- ! colspan="2" | Episode guide |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}We Can't Stop ''is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of The Mad Murderer. Summary The Murderer continues with murdering the citizens of Glassview as Rudy Manhatten continues the hunting on the Murderer. Together with Nick Darey and Kenneth Rouge he keeps searching for the Murderer and the missing Djerry Wilde. Paul Caywood is questioned by Glassview's Police Department. But Colin Sirens and John Copperbold find a weird link between Paul and Jen Manhatten wherein Bill Torres is included... Synopsis Rudy Manhatten looks towards the clearing where they saw the Murderer as Nick Darey looks around for any sign of Djerry Wilde. Kenneth Rouge slowly says that he doesn't want that Djerry would be killed by the Murderer. Nick answers from ahead of them that he doesn't think that Djerry got killed and is kept hostage if he is captured by the Murderer. Rudy replies that it's not sure whether Djerry is captured or not. 'We should go and look for him,' is Rudy's sequel, as Nick and Kenneth walk to him and Nick tells Rudy that it's maybe what the Murderer wants. Rudy says that what the Murderer wants is not important and walks away, deeper into the woods, followed by Nick and Kenneth. Jensen Deeperside arrives, together with Andy Vaughn, at the club, with their guns in attack. Jensen looks around the club, muttering: 'No...' He perceives the horrific scene as he sees the dead bodies of four innocent citizens and the bloody body of Jay Leno. Andy estimates the time of happening as two hours earlier. Jensen pronounces that he sent Jeff Felton to stop Jay from the killing. Andy kneels down at a body: one of the innocent citizens. Andy sees that the citizen bled to death due a fatal knife stab. Jensen concludes the same as that of a different body. Andy's statement is that Jay killed the four innocent citizens in the club, and one man who they already picked up. Jeff warned Jay not to kill the people, but he didn't listen and attempted to kill more people. Then Jeff shot him twice: once through his head and once through his chest. But when Jensen asks where Jeff is, Andy sees something in the trashcan and lifts it out of it. It's Jeff's police gun. Jesse Shanker, Sarah Bacon and Marcus Delvecchio arrive at an unknown house. There hangs a sign whereon stands: 'Here live Simon and Paul Caywood'. Jesse thinks Paul Caywood is here and they might arrest him for what he did to Emmelie von Drakenstein. They ring the bell and Simon Caywood opens the door. He asks what he can do for them, and Jesse shows his police badge and asks for Paul. Simon nods and shouts for Paul. Then Paul comes downstairs. He sees their badge and he runs away through the garden. Marcus pushes Simon aside to get through the door and apologizes in the meantime. They start a chase on Paul as Sarah gets beaten in her face by Paul himself. He lets her go and runs away further. Marcus offers Sarah to sit down as he and Jesse sue the enduring chase on Paul. Simon desperately shouts: 'What is happening here?!' Jesse finally grabs Paul and handcuffs him, saying that he's arrested for the hostaging of Emmelie von Drakenstein. Jen Manhatten meets up John Copperbold, who sincerely tells her he's grateful for how she defended him in the courtroom. Jen says that she defends all innocent people as John gives her money. John asks if he can pick his work as cop up again. Jen asks in shock why John does even want that after what Glassview's Police Department did to him and wasted forty years of his life. John says they need to make amends and walks to the tana. They give him his police suit and his gun. John asks what he could do, as Jen answers that he should help Colin Sirens, who got fired from the hospital, to search the link between the arrested Paul Caywood, Emmelie von Drakenstein, Lenny Mitchell and Bill Torres. John answers that he won't disappoint as he goes into his office. Once it's night, Rudy decides to go to bed. He says goodbye to Nick and Kenneth, and opens the door of his house. He calls up the tana and tells that Djerry is missing. He hangs up and decides not to worry about it. He goes to the bathroom and opens the door, hanging his jacket on the peg. He opens the door to his bathroom and his eyes dilate immediately. He perceives a horrific scene as he sees a message written on the tiling of the wall. It's written in blood and it says: 'We can't stop'. Rudy runs downstairs and calls up the tana again. He tells anxiously what the message on the wall of his bathroom said. The person on the other line answers: 'We're watching you, Rudy Manhatten.' Then he hangs up, leaving Rudy in agony. The next day, Colin and John search off the files of all residents of Glassview. They find the file of Emmelie. Colin reads out that she had relationships with Bill Torres, Lenny Mitchell and Paul Caywood. John suggests that the brawl right before the death of Bill was about the fact that Lenny stalked Emmelie. Bill tried to shoot him, against all laws, but failed. The next day he died. Colin confirms it by saying that Paul did not appear until the death of Jack Emery. He tells John about the deaths of Emmelie and Lenny as he pronounces that only Paul is the only person alive from these four. Then the file of Jen suddenly pops up, as John noticed it as 'my lawyer'. Colin clicks on it and finds out that she and Paul had a relationship before Emmelie too. Colin begins to act suspicious as he sees that Bill broke the relationship between her and Paul up. John says his hurt aches and walks towards the sofa to think. He brings them in link and then asks: 'What was the result of the DNA?' Colin says he doesn't know and that Andy might have an idea. He calls up the sheriff to ask what the result was. Andy says that the DNA-test failed as the Murderer broke into his office and stole the result right before he could even watch it. Colin hangs up and says: 'We must speak Jen and Paul, right now,' as he and John get their jackets off the peg. Jesse and Jensen sit behind a desk in front of Paul. He asks for a lawyer. Jesse calms him down and asks why he fled when they came and why he hostaged Emmelie. Paul calls her an 'intruder' and tells them about his relationship with Jen Manhatten. Jensen tells it doesn't matter and reveals the fact that Emmelie is dead. Paul shivering asks Jesse for a confirmation, and Jesse nods. Paul stands up, with tears in his eyes and says that he needs to speak his father, Simon. Jensen pulls his gun out and aims it at Paul, telling that he has to stay at the tana. Paul pulls the gun out of his hands and throws it away, pushing Jensen to the wall. He runs away from the tana and once again Paul disappears. Jesse calls up Andy and tells everything what he heard. Rudy contacts Julie Stone and tells her about the message on the wall and the threatening the Murderer spoke to him via the phone. Julie asks how the voice sounded, and Rudy describes it as 'a low, somewhat breathless voice'. Julie writes it down and says that her husband Lucas Stone might have an idea. Also Rudy reveals that Djerry was missing once he, Nick and Kenneth were on a hunt to hunt down the Murderer. Julie calls it 'mindless' and writes it down too. She asks Rudy how long he's been missing, and Rudy answers a day. He then asks for his sister. Julie suddenly says that the tana is busy, and that Paul has escaped from the tana. Also, she asks Rudy for a link between him and Jen. Rudy has no idea of Paul since the attack on the abandoned train. Then Julie asks Rudy if Jen ever told something about her relationships. Rudy says he thought Jen was single and says that she never married. Julie writes it down and says that Paul confirmed he had a relationship with Jen, and that they found it on her file. Rudy asks if they think Jen is the Murderer, and Julie disagrees. She reveals that in her opinion Paul is the Murderer, but Rudy asks 'What about Jay Leno?' Julie tells that Jay died a day ago in a club, and was shot by Jeff Felton, who disappeared after he shot Jay. Rudy says that it's a complete mess, and Julie agrees. Colin and John meet up Jen and they asks how she is. She says 'I'm fine, thanks,' and asks how she can help them. Colin asks her about the fact that she had a relationship with Paul Caywood. Jen sits down in a chair and tells them it was a long time ago, and Bill was the one who broke up the relationship with her and Paul. John asks what's the matter, and Jen tells that Emmelie was a lucky one, and she still loves Paul, even though she was the one who broke up with Paul. Colin tells her about the hostaging of Emmelie and how she ended up dead. Jen gets a tress out of her face and says that she doesn't care about it. John shows her the seriousness of the situation by telling that they won't come any further without their help. Jen sighes and tells that she, Bill, Lenny and Paul were the responsible ones who ended Glassview up in a mess. She tells Colin that Lenny had no friends by the time she and Paul had a relationship, and that might have explained his agressive behaviour. Colin thanks her for her word and she says it's no problem. Rudy opens the door of his house again. He picks up the letters and reads them. Suddenly he sees a trace of blood on the stairs, apparantly climbing up. He doesn't know what happened and climbs up the stairs. He sees the trace goes to his bedroom, and he opens the door. He finds a scary Djerry, alive, handcuffed and gagged to the dead body of Ryan Ford, the doctor. Co-Stars *Nigel D'Jeune Trois as Jeff Felton *Daniella Feely as Julie Stone *Walter Jeeves as Tom Blackshire *Natalie Shipley as Jen Manhatten *Mariah Romain as Sarah Bacon *Zane Nash as Marcus Delvecchio *William Beckmann as Jesse Shanker * David Justice as John Copperbold * Ramon Aires as Paul Caywood *Neil Seddon as Jensen Deeperside * Freduard Michael Jefferson jr as Simon Caywood * Harry Clayton as Ryan Ford Deaths *Ryan Ford Trivia *First appearance of Simon Caywood. *Last apperance of Ryan Ford. *Jen is since this episode a new suspect of the Murderer. *How Ryan died, is unexplainable, but it marks the end of his lifepan. *Djerry is found again, and his status is swapped to 'alive' again. *Since Paul has escaped, it might be logical that he fled to his father, Simon, but still his status is swapped to 'unknown'. *The title refers to the message the Murderer wrote with blood on the bathroom floor of Rudy Manhatten. *This is the eleventh episode of Season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1